


No One's Ready

by iKnightWriter



Series: The One Related to FRIENDS [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Allison Lives, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Banshee Lydia Martin, But his pack are little shits, Clothing Issues, Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, Derek Uses His Words, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Erica Reyes and Isaac Lahey Friendship, F/M, Gen, Human Stiles Stilinski, Humor, Inspired by..., Isaac is a Little Shit, Jackson and Malia are Siblings, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Mentioned Malia Tate, Mentioned Scott McCall, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Rebuilt Hale House, Spark Stiles Stilinski, mentioned Boyd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the very first time the Beacon Hills Wolf pack has been invited to the Alpha Summit. The problem? None of the member's are actually ready to go except for Derek, who may or may not regret ever biting a bunch of teens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey!” Derek greeted as he walked into the newly renovated Hale House. It was built almost like the loft, except the main bedroom was upstairs and the guest rooms were downstairs. He was already in a hurry to the fact that there was an Alpha Summit meeting happening soon and the Beacon Hills Wolf Pack had been invited. He wouldn’t admit that he was more than nervous considering it would the first time the pack has been invited to any social events, due to certain issues.

Issues like his pack being a bunch of teenagers, who may or may not follow his every word and direction. Which usually ends up with them in more trouble than necessary. Still they were trying and Derek really wanted to show other wolf packs that despite the immaturity and stubbornness his pack was best suited to protect his town.

“Hey,” Isaac greeted just as Derek walked into the living room. Isaac looked away from the TV he had been watching with Erica, “Nice tux!”

If there was enough time Derek would actually agree with him and him the hell he had to go through to even find one that was in his size. He hated wearing suits as it was, but the Summit required formal attire. Attire that Derek hadn’t wore since he had been a teenager himself. Attire that neither one of his betas were even wearing. No instead, it appeared that both Isaac and Erica decided that it was now time for pajamas and sweatpants.

“Why aren't you two dressed?” Derek questioned, resisting the urge to just growl at them. Yeah, thought out the year Derek came to the conclusion that going around barking orders at his betas did not move things along as quickly as he planned. Nope, if anything it just delayed things even more.

From her seat on the couch Erica looked at the clock on the wall and read the time. She made an unimpressed face and faced back to the screen, “We have a half hour.”

“No, you had half an hour from when I called you,” Derek countered in slightly annoyed tone, “That was ten minutes ago. We have to be out the door in the next twenty minutes.”

“Relax, would you?” Erica questioned him, clearly ignoring smell of annoyance that Derek was leaking off, “It only takes us two minutes to get dressed.”

“I'd feel a whole lot better if you got dressed now.” Derek told her through his teeth. Another Derek has learned was using his words. Apparently there was a member of the pack that didn’t quite appreciate seeing their pack members getting thrown around when Derek couldn’t fully use words to express himself.

“Okay.” Erica and Isaac both tell him, but either one of them move as they focused back on the screen. Derek had half the mind to flash his eyes at them at this point, but another of the pack member made their way into the room.

“Hey-hey!” Stiles said walking from the stairs to him, wearing a smile. Stiles placed a small peck on Derek's lips, before giving Derek a look over, “Oh, look at you, all sexy.”

“Really.” Derek deadpanned at what Stiles was wearing. The attire pretty much matched with what Erica and Isaac was wearing. Only Stiles upped the game by only wearing a robe. On the bright side it appeared that Stiles had least started to get ready.

“I see you got your hair done.” Derek commented towards Stiles, trying not to let his annoyance show toward the human. From behind, he could hear the two betas snickering.

“Yeah,” Stiles beamed, “I just have to get dressed.”

“And that takes what?” Derek questioned trying not to use sort of tone with the teen. Because Stiles was smart and could clearly tell when someone was giving an attitude, “Just six or seven minutes.”

“Once, I figure out what I'm wearing.” Stiles told him just before heading back upstairs leaving behind an alpha that was close to snapping.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was now pacing, Isaac had gone off to do god knows what, but Derek couldn’t focus at the moment because there were still some people missing from the pack that had yet to even make it to the house.

“What's a matter Derek?” Erica questioned from the reclining chair that had been occupied by Isaac, “What you're nervous?”

“No!” Derek snapped at her, before he could actually remember that she could detect his lie.

Erica gave him a smirk just as Allison came walking through the front door, into the living area, “Hello.”

“Whoa!” Erica commented at Allison's beautiful green dress, “You look great!”

“Thank you!” Allison clearly pleased with herself, “This was a dress my mother used to wear to important conferences and such.”

“You see this,” Derek told Erica, “This is a person who is ready to go.” Without even thinking Derek gripped the markswoman into a hug, “Allison you are my new favorite.”

“I’m telling Boyd what you said when he gets back from visiting his grandparents.”

Derek knew that Erica was trying to get a rise out of him, but that wasn’t going to work this time. Granted, it probably would’ve if Allison hadn’t showed up already dressed and ready.

“Allison you look beautiful,” Isaac commented when he finally appeared, Derek made a noise of complaint as he noticed that the beta hadn't even gotten ready. “If only Scott were here to see this.”

“Yeah, well he made a promise to see his Dad in San Francisco.”

 “Ah, yes the sperm donor.” Erica remembered fondly. She had been hiding in Scott’s room when Agent McCall finally decided to make his presence in Scott’s life and just how well the first meeting went between father and son.

“Get up.” Isaac directed at her.

“What?” Erica asked confused at the demand.

“You're in my seat.”

“How is this your seat?”

“'Cause I was sitting there.”

“Oh no you two don’t start with each other.” Derek told them. It was always something going on between Isaac and Erica. Last week, Erica was mad at Isaac because apparently Isaac ate the last wild berry pop-tart and the week before that Erica had ended up ruining Isaac’s favorite scarf (don’t ask) when they were busy trying to fight off a wendigo.

“But then you left.” Erica reasoned as she and Isaac both ignored Derek’s plea.

“Well, it's not like I went to France.” Isaac countered, “You knew I was coming back.”

“What's the big deal,” Erica said unmoving, “Sit somewhere else.”

“I was sitting there last,” Isaac told her unamused by the dismissive demeanor Erica gave him, “So, that's my seat.”

“Well, actually the last place you were sitting was in there,” Erica told him pointing towards the bathroom area, “So...”

“How about this?” Derek ticked interrupting the bickering between the two, “Both of you go get ready because neither of you are ready.”

“Sure Derek, I just have to do one thing, really quick,” Isaac complied easily, making Derek very thankful that Isaac decided to be the mature one out of the two. Until Isaac turned his attention back to Erica, “GET UP!!”

Oh yeah, Derek could tell it was going to be one of those nights where he regrets ever giving a bunch of teenagers the bite.

“Hi.” A new voice called out entering the Hale house, Derek turned to see Lydia Martin carrying some bags in and walking into the kitchen, “Allison, you look great!”

“Thanks!” Allison chirped, clearly pleased by the approval, “Seems like some of your fashion sense is rubbing off on me.”

Lydia nodded with agreement, before turning her attention towards Derek eyeing his suit, “Are you gonna do a magic trick?” Derek could practically feel the judgement coming from the Banshee.

“Funny.” Derek retorted, not falling prey to her antics, “Change!” He demanded pointing up the stairs.

Lydia made a slight disappointed face at Derek’s reaction, but easily recovered, “Hang on a second I just got in.”

“Look, I don't care it, we can't be late.”

“Careful, Derek your eyes are glowing.” Lydia mused, clearly enjoying Derek’s distress.

“Look, our table is down in front, okay,” Derek informed them, “This is our first social event as pack, everyone will see if we arrive after it starts.”

“You guys,” Stiles called out coming from the stairs holding up an outfit. Derek made a noise of annoyance when he could see that Stiles was still wearing the robe from earlier, “Does this look like something the human mate of an alpha werewolf would wear?”

“I don't know, you might be the first one.” Allison shared.  

According to folklore, finding a mate for a werewolf was a rarity of its kind. Finding a human that was a mate was even rarer. In fact, the last mated pair that had a human was Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black, but that was hundreds of years ago.

“Stiles, did you check the machine?” Lydia called from her bedroom.

“Uh, no.” Stiles realized moving toward the machine, but Stiles stopped when the outfit actually moves along, “Wait, you know what, this is the outfit that makes my calves look fat.” Stiles said, heading up the stairs, “Never mind.”

“Hey Erica I wrote a poem today.” Isaac shared with his pack mate.

“Oh, really?” Erica asked genuinely interested, “What’s it called?”

“Get Up.”

“Fine,” Erica told him as she was ready to move out the chair, “You can have the chair.”

“Really!”

“Oh my, would you look at that!” Erica feigned surprise as she held up her crossed fingers. She covered her mouth her face, "I can't believe you didn't hear that lie."

The answering machine to Hale house started to beep and Allison’s voice filled the room, “Hi, it's me, I'm coming over now, should be there in 10.” Allison looked over at Erica and Isaac, “I knew you two ignored the phone.”

“Hey Stiles, are you there?” Derek’s voice came next, “It's me, pick up.” Derek urged over, “Stiles. Stiles!"

From upstairs, Stiles came into the view leaning over the rail, “What?!”

“Never mind.” Derek said with some defeat in his voice. Stiles doesn’t fail to make a face at him and returned back to the bedroom.

“Lydia,” A new voice echoed through the machine, “It's Jackson. Call me."

Lydia who had been in her bedroom came out, “Was that message old or new?” But none of the were-creatures answered her, “Old or new?!” She questioned with a dropping tone in her voice, “Old or new?!” She declared more urgently dropping her voice on a “banshee level”.

Everyone, but Allison seemed to have been affected as they winced and covered their ears, “It's old, it's definitely old.” Derek told her. In actuality, he had no idea he just wanted to already be at the summit.

“What if it's new?” Allison offered, earning her a look of death from Derek, “I mean, you two did agreed not to talk again,” Allison reminded her friend, “Unless you had something really important to say.”

The Lydia and Jackson break-up was still a thing of mystery. No one was quite sure who did the dumping or even if the two were still in some sort of relationship. But Jackson and Lydia had been going back and forth so much it was like a never-ending game of tennis and it didn’t seem like either of the players were going to win.

“So you’re saying I shouldn’t call him back?” Lydia asked the pack.

“That’s exactly what she’s saying.” Derek told her, before Allison could give her friend anymore unwanted or needed advice, “And you know what would help you move on?”

“What?”

“If.....you…..got.....dressed.” Derek told her clenching through his teeth, “Really, really quickly.” Lydia rolled her eyes at him, before heading back into her room. However, Derek noticed that Stiles was close to following her lead and grabbed Stiles by the arm, “Upstairs now.” Derek demanded. Derek was sure Stiles had made some rude comment about him on the stairs heading back to the room, “There we go.”

“You know what, okay, fine.” Isaac snapped at Erica, “Don't get up, you just sit right there. I just hope, you don't mind, you know, my hand right here.”  Isaac proceeded to have a finger directly in front of Erica’s face, something Erica couldn’t stand, “I’m not touching you, can't get mad!” Isaac teased at her.

Erica made a low irritated growling sound at her pack mate. Erica had been eating some ice cream (trying to provoke Derek) and flung a spoonful of the red velvet cheesecake ice cream she had been eating at him.

However, the ice cream hits a completely different target, “Oh my God!” Allison shivered as the blob of ice cream made impact on her dress and slid down to a red spot on her dress.

“Sorry Allison.” Isaac and Erica both told her.

Allison headed into the kitchen in hopes to get rid of the stain that had settled in on her dress, “I'm so sorry.” Erica told her.

“And that is why you can’t have the crossbow during a fight,” Allison told her in joking tone. She continued to rub the stain, but it appeared that the stain wasn’t ready to come out, “What am I gonna do?”

“No, no, don't, don't, rub it!” Derek told her. This earned him some judgement looks, but Derek was far from caring right now, “What gets out a red stain?!”

“Maybe we should ask Lydia’s grandmother’s carpet.” Isaac offered. This earned a low growl from Derek.

“Lydia, you know what gets out a red stain?” Allison called out from the kitchen.

“If it is a new message,” Lydia theorized walking out her room, “What is he calling to say?”

“Okay, thanks.” Allison told her, knowing full well that Lydia hadn’t heard a single word she had said, “Yeah, I'll try that.”

“Maybe he's calling to say your obsessive and crazy.” Erica offered.

Normally Lydia would fire a backhanded comment, but she had been so shocked that Jackson even bothered to call she lets it go, “So, should I call him back?”

“NO.” Isaac and Derek yelled at her. Lydia shrugged her shoulder and headed back to her room. Only she doesn’t make all the in because she stopped and stared at the phone, “NO!” The guys shout again causing Lydia to break out her trance and proceed back to her room.

“All right, fine, you know what, we'll both sit in the chair.” Isaac told Erica as he placed himself right into her lap, “I'm soooo, comfortable.”

“Me too.” Erica agreed not minding the issue, “In fact, I think I might be a little too comfortable.” Erica began nuzzling into Isaac’s neck causing the beta to freak out.

“Don’t do that!” Isaac claimed rubbing onto his neck, face turning red. Erica just simply laughed at the discomfort.

“We have nineteen minutes.” Derek told Isaac pulling Isaac away from his troublemaking packmate, “Isaac, you go and change! Okay.” Derek ordered, “And then, when you come back, Erica will go change, and she'll have to vacate the chair.”

Isaac looked between his pack member and back at his alpha, “All right! Fine! I'm going.” Isaac complied passing the stairway and going into a connected hall on the other side, “But when I get back it's chair sitting, and I'm the one who's....sitting in a chair!”

Just as Isaac passed the steps, Stiles made another appearance. This time Stiles was fully dressed and that had caused some hope in Derek that the others would suit as well. They seemed to do better with Stiles’ direction rather than Derek’s. Not that Derek minds on any other day.

“Is this a little too...” Stiles started asked, until the question goes unasked as Stiles’ eyes landed the stain that had made its mark on Allison’s dress, “Ally A, what happened?”

“Red velvet cheesecake ice cream.” Allison stated simply

“Ooooh! We'll find you something.” Stiles assured her, “Do you wanna wear my black jacket?”

“That won't go with this dress though.” Allison said making a winced face.

“You're right.” Stiles agreed, looking over the dress, “We should still get you out that dressed though.”

The whole time Derek had been resisting the urge to punch at the wall, “Stiles, we don’t have time that!”

As predicted Stiles ignored him and pulled Allison in the direction of Lydia’s room, “Hey, Lydia can Allison borrow that dress you wore to the formal?”

“I called him.” Lydia told the pack with a smile on her face walking out her room. She seemed quite pleased with herself.

“Not what I asked, but okay.” Stiles responded while the other members of the pack groaned with disappointment.

“Yep.” Lydia shared, paying no mind, “I got his machine and left a message. But it's okay, because you know it was like a casual and simple message. Nothing too passive.” She looked over at the girls for some reassurance, "Right?"

“Lydia with your IQ over 170, I’m pretty sure that the message was simple enough for someone like Whittemore to understand.”

“I'll will play my message for you guys,” Lydia offered to them.

“You know for a banshee with supersonic hearing-” Erica commented only to get cut off.

 “And you tell what you think.” Lydia stated as if Erica never had started talking in the first place,

“How exactly are you going to do that?” Allison questioned her.

“Unlike the I didn't know the code to the dead pool,” Lydia stated, “I know the code to his answering machine.”

“Lydia we really don’t…” Derek started to say, but, as he had been all night, ignored as Lydia dialed in the numbers.

Meanwhile, Isaac has finally appeared dressed and ready. However, even though Erica could clearly see that Isaac had held his part of the deal, Erica refused to move a muscle.

Lydia placed the phone on speaker as Jackson’s voice filled the room, "Hi, this is Jackson. Please, leave a message at the tone."

There was a short beep until Lydia’s own voice came through the speaker, "Hi, it's me. I'm just checking in 'cause I got this message from you and I didn't know if it was old or new or what. So, let me know, or don't, whatever.”

“Nice way to not sound so passive.” Erica told her.

Lydia appeared to be happy with the whole thing until there was another short beep and another voice spoke, “Hey, it's me, yesterday was really fun. Call me about this weekend, okay.”

Lydia glared at the machine.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why that evil snake.” Lydia stated after a moment of silence had passed by.

“Well, actually he’s an overgrown lizard,” Stiles commented, “But snake works just as well.”

“I can't believe he's seeing someone.” Lydia muttered, not even trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

“Come on,” Allison tried reasoning, “You don’t know that.”

“Well, who's voice was that?”

“Maybe it was his sister's.” Isaac offered, “I mean, we all did find out about her like a month or so ago.”

“Malia!” Lydia claimed suddenly changing her tone, “Of course, it had to be her.”

From the distance, Derek’s enhanced hearing had picked up a roll of thunder, “Oh great.” He muttered under his breath. Just what he needed a storm to push them back even farther behind schedule.

“It was definitely Malia.” Lydia said with some comfort with in her voice as she removed herself from the machine.

“Alright good,” Stiles said clapping hands together, “Allison you go with Lydia and try on her dress from the formal,” Stiles instructed them, “If that doesn't work, I’m sure I can find something that my mom used to own for you to wear.” Allison and Lydia both nod with conformation and headed into Lydia’s bedroom.

Stiles just so happened to look down and notice that the robe was still being wore, “Oh, gosh, what am I wearing?!” Stiles claimed in shock.

For a moment, Derek had been happy that Stiles had finally taken over and prevented him from throwing certain people into the wall, but when Stiles made that questioning statement he turned toward with human, trying really hard not to throw said human into walls like he used to, “You don't know what you’re wearing?”

“Well, I'm just trying to look nice for your big night.” Stiles reasoned with him.

Derek gently gripped onto Stiles’ shoulders, “We have to leave for in exactly twelve minutes.” Derek said in a very low tone, taking a hold of Stiles’ hand and leading them up the stairwell, “All right, come on, I'll just pick something out for you.”

“All right, you will notice that I am fully dressed.” Isaac informed Erica, who had still taken residence in the chair, “I, in turn, have noticed that you are not. So in the words of A. A. Milne, "Get out of my chair, dillhole!"”

“Okay.” Erica told him without complaint. She proceeded to get up and not only does she get out the chair, she took the cushions with her, as she headed to her room.

“What are you doing?” Isaac asked her completely baffled by Erica’s behavior.

“You said I had to give you the chair,” Erica reminded him with a smirk, “You didn't say anything about the cushions.”

“The cushions are the essence of the chair!” Isaac claimed in an outraged tone.

“That's right!” Erica claimed gripping onto the cushion tightly, “I'm taking the essence.” With that being said Erica stalked off with the cushion in hand, leaving a highly annoyed Isaac behind.

* * *

“Look, I'm sorry, I thought it looked pretty.” Derek apologized to Stiles as they were coming down from the stairs. Isaac now was sitting on the couch at the time.

“That was a Halloween costume, that we used when I was bait for that rouged Alpha Pack,” Stiles reminded him, “So unless you would like me to go to this thing as a helpless sheepgirl.”

“Look, I didn't recognize it without that inflatable sheep.”

“Yeah, which, by the way Isaac,” Stiles said turning the attention away from Derek, “I would like back one of these days.”

At the same time Allison came out of Lydia’s room, with another dress on a hanger around her neck, “Stiles, isn’t the perfect for me?”

“Oh, it's perfect!” Stiles claimed examining the dress that was draped over Allison’s ruined dress, “But not for tonight.”

“Well, of course not for tonight.” Allison agreed as she started to head back into Lydia’s room. Stiles even made a point to follow, but was intercepted by Derek blocking the way.

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Derek questioned.

“What?” Stiles asked confused for a second, “No, we’re super sorry.” Derek huffed through his nose and made his annoyed face at his mate, “I love you.” Stiles claimed as Derek forced Stiles back upstairs, “I love you.”

“We used it as practice when we went camping.” Isaac finally confessed once, Stiles had gone all the way up stairs.

“What?”

“The sheep.” Isaac shared pretty proudly.

“Oh for the love of…”

Derek doesn’t fully get into express his disapproval when Erica suddenly came into the living room, with her eyes glowing, “Where's my underwear?!” Erica demanded as she was about to pounce her way onto Isaac.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Derek claimed, keeping the two betas away from each other at arms lengths, “You took her underwear?” Derek questioned his youngest beta, surprised that Isaac would do such a thing.

“She took my essence!” Isaac claimed back.

Oh yeah, Derek was definitely regretting biting the two of them now, “Why can't you just wear the underwear you're wearing now?” Derek asked Erica, trying to his anger in check.

“Because, I'm not wearing any underwear now.” Erica informed them proudly.

Derek stepped away from the she-wolf, “Okay, then why do you have to wear underwear tonight?”

“It's a rented dress.” Erica claimed, “Okay. I'm not gonna go commando in some random outfit. Besides it smells like-”

“I’m going to need you to not finish that statement.” Derek interrupted her with a finger, “Can’t you just wear something of Lydia’s?”

“She and I differ in sizes by three.”

“Well,” Isaac commented with a pleased face and folded arms, “Then it looks like somebody is gonna have to give back somebody his cushions.”

“Okay, you hide my clothes.” Erica told him, nodding her head and stepping back, “I'm gonna do the exact opposite to you.”

“What are you gonna show me my clothes?” Isaac sassed back at her.

“You’re going to regret this.” Erica warned him as she made her back to the other side of the room and back into the hall.

“She's got nothing!”

Allison appeared into the living room wearing the dress Lydia had worn to the formal last year, “Okay,” Allison announced adjusting herself, “I’m ready, even if I can’t breathe in this thing.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Derek told her in a hurried voice, “Just don’t breathe or talk too much and you’ll be fine.” Derek missed the face Allison made at him as he looked up the stairs, “Two down and we have exactly twelve minutes...” Derek shared, but he realized something was wrong, “My watch stopped working. What time is it?”

“It's 7:33.” Isaac shared with him.

“We have seven minutes!!” Derek full out panicked.

Stiles choose that exact time to walk down the stairs with two pairs of shoes in hand, “What shoes should I wear?” Stiles asked, holding them up, “The black or the blue?”

“Just pick one!” Derek finally snapped.

“Okay, the black.” Stiles answered as if Derek’s behavior was uncalled for.

“Do you have black, with the little strappys?” Allison asked, as Stiles headed up stairs to put up the other pair.

“Yeah, but, but those really go better with pants.” Stiles told her, “Maybe I should wear pants?” Stiles suggested.

“Yeah, pants, what an idea.” Derek declared between the teens as they both look at him in shock, “Or better yet, um, how 'bout you go without any pants.” Derek told Stiles edging closer and closer into Stiles’ personal space, “Look, I don't know what you're trying to do to me, but just get your butt in there and pick out any shoes that fit your feet, okay.” Derek ordered. Stiles appeared ready to say something, but Derek stops Stiles with a finger over the lips, “No, no I don't care if they match. I don't care if they make your ankles or your knees or your earlobes look fat. Okay.”

Stiles nodded as Derek was finished with his rant and Derek removed his finger, “But I...”

“No, no, no just do it.” Derek interrupted, “I’m pretty sure the only reason no one is actually ready is because the pack mother isn’t.” Derek snipped, “So go in there and pick something out so we can go.” Derek yelled.

Stiles silently stared at Derek for a moment, “All right.” Stiles complied easily and headed back upstairs.

“Thank you!” Derek shouted up the stairs. Stiles doesn't even respond.

“Okay. I gotta call Malia.” Lydia told them as she made her way to the phone, “I gotta see if that was her voice or not.” This time she noticed the glare Derek was giving her, since now she was the one wearing a robe, “I'm sorry, I just have to.”

“It was her voice.” Derek tried assuring her. By this time Derek was physically drained by the entire ordeal.

“I think you've gone over to the bad place.” Isaac told Lydia as she started dialing random numbers.

On the other end of the phone a woman’s voice echoed through the speaker, “Hello.” But no one in the Hale House actually answered, “Hello?”

Lydia quickly disconnected the phone, “Okay. That was her right?” She asked the others.

“Definitely.” Allison told her friend,

“See there you go. Woo! We're out of the woods.” She shared with them happily, only to still receive Derek’s glare, “Okay, I'll get dressed now.”

“Yay!” Derek cheered with feign excitement.

The Hale house phone began to ring, “I'll get it.” Allison told them as she picked up the phone, “Hi, this is the Hale House.” She greeted as the person from the other line answered, “Yeah, just a second, can I ask who's calling.” Allison placed the phone on her shoulder, “It's Malia!” She told them, “She must have that Caller ID thing.” Allison whispered, “Speaking of which it’s 2015, Derek you should get with the times already.”

Derek ignored that jab as Lydia quickly took the phone away from Allison, “Uh, Malia. Yeah, that was me, I-I dialed your number by mistake.” Lydia lied, knowing that the werecoyote wouldn’t be able to hear the obvious lie, “Oh, you're so sweet. Yeah, we were a great couple. I know I really miss him. Well, you know how it is, it's that....”

“How does a girl who has been a coyote for eight years, but a human for about a month already know about caller ID?” Isaac questioned Derek and Allison. Allison shrugged her shoulders and Derek simply walked away.

“Malia, I only beeped in so I could hear my message.” Lydia explained over the phone, “I mean that's allowed. Yeah-huh! I mean look, yeah, you know what I would really appreciate it if you didn't Jackson about this.” There was a moment of silence on Lydia end, before the banshee snapped, “What do you mean, you're not comfortable with this? You were all for killing Liam when he first got bitten.” There was a sound of a loud click from the other end and Lydia wore a stern face, “That bitch always hated me. I'm calling her back.”

“No,” Derek told her as he took the phone away from her, “Go get dressed. We’ll deal with that later.”

“Okay, fine.” Lydia agreed as she ran into her room.

“You remember she has a phone in there, right?” Isaac reminded Derek.

“I’m on it.” Allison declared as she rushed her way into Lydia’s room.

Stiles then appeared down the stairs in nothing, but a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants and making a place right in front of the TV.

Derek took a deep breath, before sitting on the coffee table that was placed right in front of TV, “Um. I know it says informal attire was optional,” Derek said in a calm tone, “But, um this may be pushing it a little.”

“I'm not gonna go.” Stiles told him easily, before focusing back on the screen.

Derek looked up to Isaac for help, but all Isaac does is mouthed "You're in trouble."

“You're not going to go?” Derek asked, making sure he hadn’t misheard the entire thing.

“Nope,” Stiles stated neutrally, not making eye contact, “I think I'm gonna catch up on Arrow and maybe restart Leverage.”

“Um, how can you not be going?”

“I'm not gonna go,” Stiles replied with a thinking expression, “So I think that will accomplish the not going.”

“Um, you know, just out of curiosity...”

“Well, I was just yelled at by my mate in front of the pack and all,” Stiles explained, “I'm just, I don't know," Stiles reasoned with a thoughtful expression, "Not in an Alpha Summit kind of mood.”

“Right.” Derek agreed as he remembered his outburst from earlier. Derek took a hold of Stiles’ hand, “I'm sorry.” This time Stiles does make eye contact, “I'm sorry I yelled.”

“It's fine.”

But Derek could clearly tell that everything was just the opposite of fine, “You’re mad.”

“I'm not mad.” Stiles stated easily and from what Derek could tell from Stiles’ heartbeat it wasn’t a lie either.

“No?”

“I'm just not going.” Stiles shared while flipping onto the Netflix account.

“You’re not going?”

“Now you’re just repeating everything I’m saying.” Stiles replied in an unamused tone.

“You know that I have to go.” Derek reminded the teen.

“Yep.” Stiles replied, popping the “p”.

“Right.” Derek stated as he stood up off the coffee table, “So is it gonna be like 'I'm abandoning you while you are upset.'”

“No.”

“No,” Derek was officially confused now. Stiles had always been the hardest person for him to read, so Stiles always made up for it by the endless rambling. Right now, Stiles wasn’t rambling and Derek had no idea what to make of Stiles’ attitude towards him, “Because you’re not upset?” Derek questioned.

“Right.”

“About the yelling.”

“Correctomundo.”

“So, we're okay, then.”

“Mhm.”

“We're good.”

“Do you want to hear it in Spanish?” Stiles questioned, “Sí.”

“Stiles?” Derek tried.

“Yes, Derek.” Stiles replied, finally turning toward him.

“I love you.” Derek told Stiles. He went in for a kiss, only for Stiles to turn away from it. Derek hated to admit that it really wasn’t that surprising to him.

“Get away from that!” Allison’s voice filled the living room. There was a sound of a thud, “No!” She declared as she walked out of Lydia’s room carrying a phone, “She's just getting dressed.” Allison told them, taking a seat as if nothing happened.

Before anyone could question what had gone in Lydia’s room, Erica made an appearance wearing another of one Isaac’s scarves.

“Here it is.” Erica told Isaac with one her claws retraced, “You hide my clothes, I'm going to wear another favorite scarf of yours.” Isaac looked at her wide-eyed, “Hope no werewolf brawl happens tonight. It would be such a shame if something would happen to it.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

“Okay. I've had it up to here with you two!” Derek snapped at the two betas, with his fangs retracting, “Neither you can come to the summit!”

Instead of having his beta jump at his outburst, like they normally would, they responded completely unimpressed by Derek’s reaction, “Jeez, what a baby.” Isaac commented as he goes to stand by Erica.

“Yeah, Derek, way to ruin it.” Erica told him as she handed Isaac back his scarf, “I was just going to get dressed.”

This time Derek’s eyes glowed red.


	4. Chapter 4

“You know what I don't care.” Derek snapped at the two in his “alpha tone”, “The only person I actually cared about getting dressed, is the one person that says they’re not even gonna go.” Both Isaac and Erica winced at the power that carried throughout the room. Derek turned his attention back to Stiles, “Look, I'm sorry.” Stiles gave an unimpressed look and moved to look back at the TV, only for Derek to grab Stiles by the face, “I was a jerk. I'm sorry I yelled. I want you there, I need you there.” Derek pleaded, “Or else I swear I may end up throwing those two all over the place.” Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, “So please tell me what can I do to show you how sorry I really am and need you to be there.”

“You could drink that yellow wolfsbane mix,” Isaac offered, “We still have some from when we had to knock Peter out.”

Derek looked over at the beta wolf with a menacing glare, “If you think-”

“That actually, uh, that sounds interesting.” Stiles commented completely engrossed by Isaac’s suggestion.

“What?” Derek questioned completely shocked that Stiles would agree with something like that.

“I think you should drink the yellow wolfsbane.” Stiles told him, completely straight face with no sign of backing down.

“Stiles you can’t be serious?” Allison questioned.

“Yaaaay!” Erica cheered clapping her hands together as she rushed into the kitchen to find the rest of the yellow wolfsbane stalk.

“If that is what it takes to show you how much you mean to me,” Derek told Stiles as Erica stirred up the mix in a glass, “And how much I want you there. Then that's what I'll do.”

Unlike normal wolfsbane, yellow wolfsbane was completely and totally harmless. Well, just about as harmless as getting shot by a bullet made of Nordic Blue Monkshood. Except, instead of dying, the poison would reach the brain and leave a werewolf in a catatonic state until someone administered the cure.

“Here ya go.” Erica announced as she walked out the kitchen and handed the glass to Derek.

Stiles watched wide-eyed as Derek titled his head back to drink the poison. Just before the mix could actually touched Derek’s lips, Stiles started yelling, “Don't! I'll go, I'll go!”

Immediately Stiles had a hand open and quickly closed it into a fist, causing the glass shatter all over Derek's hand and onto the floor.

“You will?!” Derek asked, surprised that Stiles had even managed to control the level of power.

Stiles nodded walking over to him,“You were really gonna do that, weren't you?” Stiles asked softly, “You were willing to put yourself in the worse state for you to ever be in.”

“Well, yeah.” Derek replied as if it were obvious.

“You moron,” Stiles claimed jumping into his arms, “Are you insane? Don’t you ever do that. Not even if I ask you too.”

“Awww…” Allison, Erica and Isaac cooed.

“How 'bout you two, go get changed!” Derek instructed the wolves as he held onto Stiles, “And Isaac, you give her back her underwear! I want everyone out this door in two minutes!”

“Aye sir!” Stiles cried as Derek proceeded to the stairs, still carrying.

While Allison cleaned up the shattered glass, Lydia chose that exact moment to make her presence known and ran toward the phone and started dialing the phone, “No, bad Lydia.” Allison chastised just as she heard the numbers being dialed.

On the machine, Jackson’s voice came through the speakers, “Hi, this is Jackson.”

“You have three new messages.” The automated voice informed the girls.

“Not anymore!” Lydia claimed as she pressed the delete button.

“Message erased.” The machine shared, “To record a message begin speaking at the tone.”

“Hi, uh, Jackson it's Lydia, um, listen I did something kind of crazy tonight, um, maybe I'm getting my period or something, I don't know.” Lydia rambled, Allison covered her mouth at her friend’s total lack of togetherness, “Um, anyway, I, I, I beeped into your machine and I heard a message that, that freaked me out, and um, you know what Malia will tell you the rest, I hope that we can forget the whole thing. Okay, bye.” Lydia pressed the button completely satisfied with herself.

“Your outgoing message has now been changed.”

“Outgoing!” Lydia shouted, “Did that thing just say outgoing?!” She panicked, “Not, outgoing!!!”

As if to respond, the machine beeped and Lydia’s voice floated through the speakers, "Hi, uh, Jackson, it's Lydia, um, listen I did something kind of crazy tonight, um, maybe I'm getting my period or something, I don't know."

“No!!!” Lydia cried out clearly distressed.

“How did you do that?” Allison questioned.

“I don't know!”

“Good-bye.” The machine told them. This time Lydia even looked more shocked.

“Alright people let’s move it.” Derek shouted throughout the house, while still carrying Stiles.

“Maybe we could call the phone company.” Lydia theorized trying to piece herself back together as Allison escorted her to the front door, “Maybe they could change the message. Maybe they can change his number.”

“Yeah, after this, I think he'll be doing that himself.” Allison told her.

“Erica and Isaac move it or lose it.”

Right on cue, both the beta wolves appeared dressed and ready, but neither one of them failed to try and shove the other out the way.

“Look at that,” Stiles commented with arms wrapped around Derek’s neck, “With just five seconds to left.” Stiles leaned in closer and placed a tender kiss on Derek’s lips, “You know I can walk.”

“And knowing you,” Derek reminded Stiles, “You’ll probably hurt yourself in the process. Remember how our first date was in the ER because you thought it would be a good idea to try and climb through the bedroom window?”

“Hey,” Stiles retorted, “It’s only fair since you entered my room that way on multiple occassions.”

Derek laughed, but still had put Stiles down, “I love you.”

Stiles smiled at the statement, “I love you too.”

* * *

At a table at the Alpha Summit, two Alpha twins were introducing themselves to the Beacon Hills Pack.

“Hi, I’m Ethan,” One of the twins introduced themselves, “And this is my brother Aiden.”

The twins seemed to have caught Lydia’s attention very easily. Allison and Lydia were sitting next to each other at the table and Lydia leaned in, “I want one.”

“Oh yeah,” Allison asked clearly amused at the statement, “Which one?” She whispered.

“The straight one obviously.” Lydia commented, just as Ethan showed no shame in flirting with their waiter for the evening.

Both Ethan and Aiden took the vacated seats at the table, “We’ve heard so much about this pack and the different super naturals in the pack.” Ethan shared with them.

“Seriously,  a pack that not only has a human mate with a spark, but a banshee and a hunter among it’s rack,” Aiden spilled, “Pretty impressive stuff.”

Isaac and Erica approached their table and realized that they had some intruders that had taken over their table, “Excuse me.” Isaac interrupted them, causing both Ethan and Aidan to turn and look at them, “Hi.”

“Yes?” The twins asked them.

“You’re kind of sitting in our seat.” Erica told them with a pleasant smile.

Derek made a low groaning sound as Stiles gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

“What do you mean, your seat?” Aiden questioned.

“She means,” Isaac told him, “We were sitting there.”

“But, you got up!” Ethan pointed out.

“But, we never left the room!” Erica made a point to say.

“But, you did leave the chair area.” Aiden told them with a smirk.

Both Erica and Isaac exchanged looks for a second, before focusing on the twins, “All right, that's it,” Erica said to them, “Give me your underwear.”

Yep, Derek most definitely did regret biting a bunch of teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an episode that you want me to do let me know :)
> 
> Come and [tumble](http://iKnightWriter.tumblr.com/) with me!


End file.
